In Pursuit of Greatness
by Aries Black
Summary: Living as a recluse up on a mountain does wonders for your battling ability. It does the opposite for your social life. Your friends and family generally don't like it when you hide away on a mountain.


I look out over the snow-covered peak. The emptiness is striking. Normally the area would contain some Pokémon playing, fighting, or resting. I turn and look out over the vast canyon below. The wind is harsh and the snow is coming down hard, but I feel at peace.

It had been roughly a year since I had sequestered myself up here to train. I had become stronger. I knew that as time went on I would keep getting stronger until I achieved my goal of being unbeatable. The first few months had been difficult to adjust to. The lack of human contact had felt odd but eventually that feeling had subsided. When I had first come to the mountain I was always talking to my Pokémon and myself. Now I could go weeks without saying a word. Only a few people had so far disturbed my training. They were three challengers, who had been dispatched with ease, and my only regular connection to the rest of the world, Lance. The former champion performed all my official duties down in the Kanto and Johto regions. He was the only person who knew my location incase anyone needed me. That said I told him to make sure not to tell anyone. I want solitude.

I don't know how long I stood looking out over the ravine, but I was brought back to the mountaintop when I heard the crunch of footprints in the snow. I grin. _Finally a challenger,_ I think to myself. I turn to face the person while reaching to my belt for a pokéball. The person is bundled up in so many layers I can't even see their face. Their stride is forceful though so I know that they are ready to go. They reach the flat part at the base of the rock formation. I smirk at them as they struggle to remove their layers to prepare for battle. I jump down in front of them and come face to face with a girl.

 _Kris. What is she doing up here?_ Her blue hair whips in the wind and I can tell she's freezing. We stare at each other for what feels like hours before she finally says something.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

 _Obviously._ I incline my head in agreement.

"I'm here to bring you back down. Listen Mike, this staying up in the mountains thing needs to stop. You have responsibilities and we all miss you. You don't even need to do this intense training, you are already the champion."

I spin around, climb up, and wave my hand to dismiss her.

"Umm… hello you can't just ignore me. Do you know what I had to go through to get up here? Let alone how many strings I had to pull to even find out where you were. You need to come back down we need you."

I gaze off into the distance trying to see if anything is flying in this weather. I tune out the girl behind me as I train my ears to hear anything interesting. I think I hear an Articuno when suddenly I am jerked from my trance by a loud shriek.

"AHHH! What is wrong with you? Say something. It's me Kris one of your best friends, hello." I can hear the anger in her voice growing by the second. "Fine you want a battle then lets go. When I beat you, you'll have to come back with me."

 _Good Luck._ I turn back towards her. I reach for a ball at my belt and see her do the same.

"Go Ursaring." She calls as the brown bear comes out.

 _Figures she goes right to her powerhouse_. My Nidoking is already out and staring at the bear. I have no need to give him any instructions. He is well trained and Kris's Pokémon are no match for mine.

"Ursaring, start it off with a hyper beam." She says.

The bear releases a large yellow beam from its mouth and it collides with the same attack from my Nidoking. It takes all of two seconds for Nidoking's power to win and the beam smashes into the bear. It crumbles in a heap and does not move.

"No, Return. Go Espeon."

The cat like psychic barely lands on the ground before being targeted by Nidoking. His hyper beam blasts right at her but she dodges it. She slips a bit in the snow and that was her downfall; the second hyper beam hit her head on and she flew back. Kris caught her and returned her to the ball. Kris's eyes, usually a cheerful bright blue, had gone dark. Her jaw was set in a firm line. She was angry, angrier than I had ever seen her before.

"You utter bastard say something to me. I WILL MAKE YOU! Go Meganium."

I raise my eyebrows at that. She never used her Meganium in battles anymore. She must've really wanted to win if she was resorting to her.

"Meganium use Razor Leaf."

The leaves fly at Nidoking but are incinerated by the hyper beam before they hit him. The blast hits Meganium head on but it barely fazes her.

"Body Slam."

The Grass-type smashes into Nidoking forcing him back. He struggles to move, obviously feeling the effects of the multiple hyper beams.

"Meganium use Solar Beam and end it."

The leaves around her neck start to glow absorbing energy. Nidoking was still recovering so would have to take the attack. I was not concerned. He could take it with ease, but I knew that it would hurt.

"Now." Kris shouts.

The attack is released and flies toward Nidoking. He takes the attack and is sent flying.

"That's one down." She says boastfully. "You're not as good as you think you are."

 _Wrong._ Had I felt like being more social I would have told her off, but she would find out soon enough. A roar erupts over the mountain and Nidoking comes flying back towards Meganium hitting her with Megahorn before delivering a Mega Punch. She collapses while Kris stares in shock.

"What? How? R-return."

She shoots me a curious glance. I shrug my shoulders at her and return Nidoking to his ball. She should have realized that I was training up here. Plus I'm the Champion it's not that easy to beat any of my Pokémon.

"Fine, I lose. Still, please. Please come back with me."

Silence was the only response she received.

"You're goal isn't achievable everyone loses eventually. Being up here alone is hurting you. I would maybe let you alone if it was only you but I'm here for everyone else who you're hurting. So listen to me this time. You need to come home."

 _She's right you know._ My conscious tells me. I did know that; however, I was not giving up on my goal. I look Kris right in her eyes and shake my head.

"YOU JERK!" She screams. "Do we mean nothing to you?" All your trips and journeys with us and you're just going to throw that away? What about your other Pokémon? They miss you; it's not hard to notice. You're best friend is getting married soon; did you know that? Well I'm sure he could use your advice right now. The rest of your friends need you too. You're a great source of wisdom and you've always helped to keep the peace. Hell without you the group is starting to break apart."

She was picking up steam throwing everything back in my face. I inwardly flinch at each accusation. I know it won't be long before she brings up the most terrible part of my actions.

"Let's not forget the worst person you abandoned, your wife. Did you forget about her too? You ruined her life. No one sees her anymore. She hides from everyone. The last time I saw her she couldn't even talk to me. All she could do was cry. You promised her everything; I was there. Then just a few years later you up and leave her. I don't know how you live with yourself after abandoning her."

Being reminded of my actions hurt. I wasn't sure how to respond. Kris wasn't about to give me a chance to however.

"You're so selfish. You left without telling us anything. Just a few notes saying that you're leaving. We were so worried. Was your goal so important that you had to leave us? Leave ME?" Her eyes widen. She had revealed more than she wanted to. As she spoke again her voice held no anger but raw emotion. "How could you just leave? You never even said goodbye. I didn't even get a note like the others. We were friends before any of them. You're my best friend. I thought you felt that way too. How could you just leave me?"

With that last sentence her energy seems to fade. Tears form in her eyes. A wave of emotions washes over me; regret, sadness, and anger are the most prominent.

 _I can't handle this right now. I need to be alone._ "Leave." I'm surprised how cold my voice is. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it got the desired effect.

Kris's eyes flash up at me. She appears surprised to hear my voice. I expect her to become angry and start shouting again but that never comes. I knew her well enough that I could usually understand her emotions from her facial expressions; however, I could read nothing. She turns away from me and begins to walk away.

 _You need to go after her._

I shake my head at myself. _I can't, not now._

In the distance she releases a Pokémon and climbs onto its back. She spares me one last look before the bird dashes away probably back to New Bark Town. I take a walk back to the small cave I use as shelter. Inside I crawl into my sleeping bag hoping that sleep will drive away the pain that I feel.


End file.
